


My Heart Belongs to You

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anniversary, Dinner, F/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: A second take on "Happy Anniversary Chichi". Hope you enjoy this.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	My Heart Belongs to You

Even though it's been some time, I'm still in disbelief that my dear husband suggested that our eldest move closer to home. Things are lively again, but also, something feels off. Goku has been avoiding me for the past two weeks, and I wonder why. Not even Bulma or my sons would answer me. What is going on?

I was just about done with the laundry when I heard the front door open. When I went to check, I was slightly upset to not see anyone. Maybe it was Goten rushing to pick something up before heading back to Bulma's. After Goku taught him that instant transmission thing Goten hasn't been the same.

As I went to close the door, I noticed something on the floor. It was a card, and I so happened to pick it up. The letters were so beautifully written, almost like an artist had crafted each one. But what confused me was that it read for me to turn around. When I did, I was shocked to see Goku standing behind me.

My dear husband had this huge smile as my face began to burn up. I looked back down to the card and up at him. No way he would have written this. "Is something the matter, dear?" He didn't respond as he pulled me into his embrace. We soon were giggling as he spun me in our living room. "What has gotten into you?"

Again, no words as he carried me to our bedroom. This is so strange, but the smile he held gave off so much wonder. It was too dreamy to question what was happening. I won't ruin this moment. It was just too magical to want to leave.

Once inside our room, Goku placed me down by the bed. When he did, I spotted this gorgeous dress with shoes to match and a flower hair comb. I picked up the dress to have a better look, and I couldn't help marvel at the details. The way it had a heart shape bust that flowed to open shoulder sharps; the light blue flower design top that layered into the silk-like long skirt. It's such a lovely ball gown.

That's when I turned around to see that Goku was no longer in the room. I looked back to the bed to see another note. It read for me to be ready by 6'oclock. I wonder why. What is going on here?

I looked to the flower hair comb and lavished at how intricate it was designed with blue flowers and white and pink, even a splash of green leaves. This was so beautiful and somehow complimented the dress perfectly. Not to mention, the black strappy heels tied the whole outfit together. I wonder what's all this is for. Well, best start getting ready, since it's already 4.

It just turned 6 when I saw a limo driving towards my home. Then came out my father. Before he reached the door, I had already opened it. "You look lovely, princess." We soon were riding the back of the limo, and he has yet answered me on where we were heading.

Before long, the door was opened to me, and I couldn't believe my eyes. We were in front of a walkway surrounded by apple blossom branches along a red carpet. My dad even had our elbows interlock as we walked along. At the end was an open surrounded by small lights. The center was a single table, and standing next to it was the dreamiest guy I have ever seen.

Goku had on such a fine black suit, with an orange button-down and a navy-blue tie. Was this all real, or am I dreaming? To top it off, he walked over to us and held out his hand. When I placed my hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. What in Dende's name is going on?

He soon led me to the table and held out a chair for me. Was this really my Goku, or was I dreaming? The moment he sat down, I just couldn't stop admiring that charming smile of his. "You look stunning, Chichi." My face started to slowly burn up as he continued to look at me.

Before long, Gohan had shown up next to our table, holding a bottle of champagne. He then processed to pure us in tall glasses, while Goten also came to. Our boys look do dashing with their mid-gray butler suits. "For the appetizer, we have a light salad with roasted tomatoes. Next, we have the salmon stew with some white rice and a touch of basil. Paired with a lovely rich orange wine. And for dessert, a cream cheese tart topped with raspberries and almonds."

It didn't take long for when Videl came out to serve our meals. Everything was going too good to be true. It was just so strange to see Goku not eating so fast or making a mess. I know he's able to control himself, but this is just bizarre. "Is something the matter, Goku?"

He looked slightly taken aback as he placed his fork down. After he swallowed the recent bite of lettuce, he spoke. "Why would you think that?" He then held a small frown. "Am I doing it wrong?" Uh?

I looked down at my plate as I thought of what he said. I finally looked back at him and couldn't help to smile. "It's wonderful, dear. I'm just not sure what brought this all up." He then held that charming smile again as he reached out for my hand. As he rubbed his thumb across my knuckles, I couldn't help giggle somewhat. "You're too sweet, sometimes."

"The night not over yet." That part confused me. Goku even chuckled a bit when I asked what he meant. "You'll find out soon enough."

After the meal, the light piano and violin music suddenly stopped. Then a new sound came over, and I couldn't believe my ears. "Is that Frank Sinatra, The Way You Look Tonight?" Goku didn't even answer me as he pulled my hand and spun me around. We were soon dancing to several lovely Frank Sinatra songs. I couldn't help laugh as we dance under the lights.

When the fourth song started to slow down, I noticed we were being watched by my father and another person. The moment the music stopped was when dad and the unknown person walked over. That's when I noticed it was a female and one I've seen somewhere before. "May I take this dance?"

Goku stepped to the side, and I danced with this female. "Who are you?"

"My sweet little princess grew to be so beautiful." At that moment, I finally recognized who this person was. I tried hard not to cry as I held onto her as we danced. Even when the song had changed, I didn't want to let go of my mom. This was just too perfect.

Goku held me close as we walked down the path, and we couldn't stop looking at each other. "Close your eyes." I was relucent to do so, but I eventually did. I then felt a sudden burst of wind before I started to feel a warm breeze. I could even smell some saltwater. "You can look now."

What filled my eyes was a lovely view of the ocean. That's when I noticed my feet weren't touching the ground. When I looked down, I couldn't believe it. We were floating above large rocks shaped together as a heart in the middle of the ocean. I couldn't stop the tears as they poured out. When did Goku have time to do this? "Goku, this is just so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Happy anniversary, my precious Chichi."


End file.
